Parc d'enfant
by Rosaliarouge
Summary: Ike est en vacance au bord de la mer. Il y croise Firkle. Depuis ils se sont revus une fois le soir. Et puis deux fois. Et puis ils continuent de se voir le soir, quand le monde dort. [OS Ike x Kindergarthen Goth]


**OS sur du Ike x Firkle. D'ailleurs je vais pleurer dans un coin tout de suite, j'ai trouver AUCUNE histoire française sur ce couple ! Enfin bref, ce OS est écrit à 1:00 par une fille complètement claquer. On va dire que c'est mon cadeau pour les grandes vacances (qui ont déjà commencé)**

 **PS) Si vous trouvez ou écrivez un histoire sur ce couple (ou n'importe quelle autre couple) dites le moi que j'aille lire ça *^***

 **PS2 ) J'ai découvert via le monde merveilleux d'internet que Kindergarten Goth s'appelait Firkle, alors je l'appelle Firkle (enfin j'ai aussi trouver qu'il s'appelait Georgie ailleurs, mais bon, c'est moins beau je trouve)**

* * *

Je marche seul dans une des nombreuses allées du camping. Le ciel est dégagé, je peux voir parfaitement bien la lune pleine et les milles et une étoiles dans ce ciel noir. Tout est sombre autour de moi. Tout le monde dort à cette heure. Tout le monde. Sauf moi. Et sûrement lui.

Je m'appelle Ike Brovloski, j'ai 16 ans. Je suis en vacance avec mon frère et son petit-ami au bord de la mer depuis deux semaines. On a loué un bungalow dans un camping près de la mer. C'est cool ici. Il y a une piscine avec des toboggans, la mer est juste en face de nous, il y a des restau sympa dans la ville juste à côté. Enfin bref, ici c'est parfait.

Au début, je pensais que j'allais sûrement m'ennuyer. Après tout, même si Kyle et Stan sont cool, ils n'ont pas mon âge. Et puis, ils voudront sûrement passer du temps rien que tout les deux de temps à autre. Bah quoi, ils sont en couple après tout.

Mais j'ai très vite changer d'avis. Quand je l'ai croisé, totalement par hasard. Je sortais de la piscine. Lui était juste devant, sur son vélo, encore habillé totalement de noir. Je me demande toujours comment il fait pour ne pas crever de chaud d'ailleurs. Je ne m'attendais pas à le voir ici, surtout sans les autres gothiques.

Je lui ai sourit et lui ai demander si il allait se baigner. Il m'a simplement répondus que se baigner

c'était pour les « putain de conformistes » et il est partit.

Il m'a toujours fait de l'effet. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment dire ça. Je le trouve mignon. Souvent, j'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras. Sans raison. J'adore le voir sourire, même si c'est trop rare à mon goût. J'aime juste le regarder en fait.

C'est pas comme avec Ruby, avec qui je suis sortis deux ans. Non. Avec Ruby c'était plus simple. Je me demande même si on ne sortait pas ensemble juste pour attirer l'attention.

Alors oui, Firkle, un gothique solitaire qui ne m'apprécie pas particulièrement, me fait craquer.

Sortant de mes pensées, j'arrive au parc de jeu pour enfant. Je le vois déjà, assis sur une des deux balançoire. Il fume une clope. La lumière de la lune éclaire son visage si pâle. Se vêtements noir le camoufle presque dans l'obscurité dans laquelle il a l'air si à l'aise. Ses yeux vert cerner de noir fixent le ciel. Je sens mon cœur s'accélérer. Putain qu'il est beau.

Je m'approche et m'assois sur l'autre balançoire à côté de lui.

« Salut Firkle.

-Salut Broflovski. Il quitte des yeux le ciel et me regarde en recrachant la fumée de sa clope.

-Je t'ai déjà dis de m'appeler par mon prénom, dis-je en détournant légèrement le regard.

-Et toi je t'ai déjà dis que tu as le droit de me regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Hm... »

Je sens mes joues prendre une couleur cramoisie et j'espère que la pénombre cache mes rougeurs. Ça fait une semaine qu'on se donne rendez-vous ici chaque soir et qu'on passe la plus grande partie de la nuit à parler. Parfois on a rien à dire et on reste juste là, l'un à côté de l'autre en silence. Je ne sais pas si il aime ma présence, mais je suppose que oui, sinon il me l'aurait déjà fait remarquer depuis longtemps.

« Je vais finir par croire que tu as peur de moi à force tu sais ?

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi...

-Alors quoi ? Je t'intimide ? Il a prit un ton moqueur et à reprit un bouffer de cigarette.

-On va dire que c'est ça alors.

-Pourtant je vois pas trop ce que j'ai d'intimidant. Je suis pas particulièrement méchant envers toi et je suis beaucoup plus petit que toi.

-« Beaucoup », t'exagères, t'as à peine 4 centimètres de moins que moi.

-J'exagère pas du tout môssieur je sais tout. »

Il recrache sa fumée vers le ciel en sortant cette dernière phrase. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas très grand, mais il a toujours été comme ça alors ce n'est pas franchement choquant. Du moins, de mon point de vue de suppose. Et puis, je le trouverais sûrement moins mignon si il n'était pas si petit. Non, pour moi, il a la taille parfaite.

La bonne taille pour que je puisse le prendre dans mes bras. La bonne taille pour que je puisse caresser ses cheveux corbeaux. La bonne taille pour que je puisse passer mes bras autour de sa taille. La bonne taille pour que je puisse admirer son visa-

« Faut que je te montre un truc. »

Sa voix sinistre me sors de mes pensées et je le regarde de nouveau. Il jette son mégot au sol avant de l'écraser avec son pied pour bien l'éteindre. Il se lève et me tends sa main. J'hésite quelques secondes avant de la prendre et de me lever à mon tour.

Il sert ma main et pars dans une direction. Je le suis en rougissant. Sa main est chaude et douce. Il m'entraîne près de la grande tour en bois qui est dans un coin du parc. Sans me lâcher la main, il commence à entrer dans la tour et me force à le suivre.

Sauf que la tour, c'est un jeu pour les petit et que j'ai beaucoup de mal à grimper. Le plafond est très bas et on doit avancer à quatre pattes et, qui plus est, il faut grimper avec des mini mur d'escalades et c'est extrêmement glissant. Je manque plusieurs fois de tomber, contrairement à Firkle qui est assez agile et petit pour passer sans problème. Je disais bien qu'il avait la taille parfaite !

Après plusieurs minutes de galère, on finit par arriver au sommet. Firkle lâche ma main et s'approche du bord.

« -Approche et regarde. »

Je m'approche de lui et je le regarde. Il fixe quelque chose mais je n'ai pas envie de le quitter des yeux. J'ai presque peur qu'il s'envole ou qu'il disparaisse sans laisser de trace. Il croise mon regard se retient de rire légèrement.

« Regarde pas là crétin. Devant toi. »

Je rougis de gêne. Je regarde enfin devant moi et j'écarquille les yeux.

La ville face à nous est plonger dans les ténèbres et seul quelques lumières provenant des rare voitures encore en circulation ou des lampadaires illumines ce décor. Mes yeux se perdent dans ce décor.

« C'est magnifique Firkle...

-Je sais, c'est pour ça que je voulais te le montrer. »

Je sens quelque chose s'appuyer contre mon épaule. Je tourne légèrement la tête et je le vois appuyer sa tête contre mon épaule. Je sens les rougeurs me monter de nouveau aux joues.

Il a les yeux perdu dans le vide et a un air enfantin et innocent coller au visage. La légère brise marine fait voler légèrement ses cheveux sombre et me fait frissonner. Je sens alors le poids sur mon épaule se retirer et je sens quelque chose d'extrêmement léger se poser autour de mon cou. Avant que je ne puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, j'avais l'écharpe de Firkle à mon cou et lui face à moi en train de l'ajuster. J'ouvre la bouche pour demander une explication, mes joues étant devenus écarlate à présent, mais il anticipe ma demande.

« Ce serait dommage que t'attrapes froid en pleine été.

-Ou-Ouais mais toi ?

-Moi j'ai pas froid. »

Il termine ce qu'il faisait et s'assoit par terre, appuyant son dos contre le muret qui sert de barrière pour empêcher le petit de tomber de la tour de bois. Je fais de même en restant à côté de lui.

Nous restons là pendant au moins une heure. Une heure où l'on reste silencieux. Où nos mains s'effleurent légèrement. Où mes battements de cœur se font plus rapide et plus fort. J'aime la présence de Firkle. Il me rassure.

Au bout d'une heure, on descends de la tour et on sort du parc de jeu. Avant que nos chemins ne se séparent, il prends ma main et la sers avant de déposer un baiser sur ma joue qui devient rouge.

« Je t'apprécie vraiment Ike. »

Puis il part dans la direction opposé de la mienne. Je reste bien 5 minutes planter là, au milieu de la route, en étant rouge écarlate. Je me demande... Est ce qu'il a voulus me dire je t'aime? Peut-être que c'était un truc de « conformiste » de dire juste je t'aime. Sûrement. Je verras ça plus tard.

... Tiens, j'ai oublier de lui rendre son écharpe.

Et elle a encore son odeur.


End file.
